Medic Who: The Begining
by superspy6
Summary: A TF2 and Doctor Who Crossover starring The Medic and The Heavy in an exiting adventure though space and time!    In this first story, Medic and Engineer have been working for weeks on a secret project, what could they be building in their garage?


**Medic Who**

**The Beginning**

The universe is an impossible place, stars of ice, planets with everlasting fire, but of all the worlds in existence one has stood out among all the moons and stars in a thousand galaxies. And this tiny little world is where the story begins.

"Heavy"

The heavy turns away from his weekly mercenary magazine with free magazine cartridge free gift to see the scout in the doorway of his room. "Scout, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt quiet time?" "can I say anything to you without you shouting back at me" the scout responds to a disgruntled heavy, "NO you are tiny bug that can't learn to shut hole that is your mouth"!

"You too I thought I told you scout to bring heavy down to the garage" said an un happy medic that appeared in the corridor, "not my fault doc the fat guy needs some anger manag..." the scout is cut short when the heavy throws a bowling trophy into the scouts head. "It seems your heads not as tiny as you think" a pleased heavy tells the scout as he picks himself from the floor.

"Heavy we discussed this, don't your prized possessions to hurt scout, just use your fists like a normal person" medic calmly instructs too heavy "Now you two are needed downstairs, engineer is almost finished our project. The trio walk down the stairs of their small suburban home and out into the garden, they manage to catch soldier, sniper, Demoman and Pyro leaving in the team truck. "Where are they going doctor" Heavy asks medic "Soldier manage to get tickets to **Killing spies on ice**".

They walk towards the garage, engineer turned the place into his own private lab for all his new inventions unfortunately no one can sleep lately from the explosions coming from inside so this was a moment they wished for ages. "Now you obviously know that engineer and I have been working on a little project for some time and obviously you all have been dying to see what has been keeping you awake as well" the medic addresses to the others. "And now we have finished it allow me to introduce project TF 1000"!

The garage door opens revealing the engineer working on what appears to be a blue box, "What this is it, this has been keeping us up for 6 weeks" the scout says screaming at the medic and the engineer. "Son this a'int your usual box this is perhaps the greatest invention known to man" engineer replies to scout "if you really want to see the work we have made then why don't you look inside" "Engineer the box is tiny, how do we all fit inside tiny box" the heavy asks engineer, "trust me I'm an engineer".

As they enter the little box scout and heavy stop dead in their tracks, inside a wooden box was a bronze room with doorways entering new rooms, a strange console was in the centre littered with strange buttons and dials with a glass column in the centre. The medic walks up to heavy and scout "We call it T.A.R.D.I.S time and relative dimension in space, basically it's a time machine" "But doctor its bigger on the inside" the heavy confusingly responds " I can vouch for this question, basically its transinspace dimensions within a hyper molecular level using quantum rift oscillator reversing the polarity of the neutron flow". Heavy and scout stare at engineer more confused than before.

"It's best not to think about it, just enjoy this incredible ship" medic instructs heavy and scout, "this is all too confusing I need a snack" engineer press's a few buttons and a sandwich ejects from the console the scout picks it up and takes a bite out of it, heavy turns and see's this " NO THAT IS MY SANDVICH" the heavy lunges for scout and they both crash into the console activating the tardis, "you idiots we haven't sent coordinates we could land anywhere". The crew is sent into the time vortex with no way of escaping the escapade to follow!


End file.
